


Freckles

by dersedaises



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersedaises/pseuds/dersedaises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas just really likes Dean's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Dean blinked at Castiel again; honestly this was getting a bit too uncomfortable for his liking.

“Listen Cas I love the attention and everything but-“ he was cut quickly off by a black haired angel.

“Dean if it’s not too much trouble I’d appreciate you staying quiet.” He spoke in his usual monotone before he continued to lean slightly across the table in the booth they were sitting in accompanied by a Sam that was too busy on his phone to notice their usual back and forth routine.

Dean just licked his lips with a small sigh, sat back against the uncomfortable red leather, and crossed his arms in defeat, “I’d appreciate you staying quiet.” He mumbled under his breath in a mock imitation of the other.

“I’m sorry I thought the level of my voice was at an adequate level but I’ll keep it down.” The angel was quick to respond as Dean watched his eyes flick back and forth across his face.

The hunter didn’t respond out of annoyance and just sat in his seat with what most defiantly wasn’t a pout on his face.

“Have I upset you?” a voice came breaking Dean out of his thoughts.

The sandy haired man shook his head and rubbed his face in his hands with a slight groan, “Well yeah Cas I have to admit I’m a bit pissed right now,” he admitted as he looked up and was met with a confused look, “well hell you’ve been staring at me for the past five minuets!” he exclaimed loud enough for Sam to look up from his phone.

“What’s going on guys?”

“Three minuets and forty seven seconds.”

“What?”

“That’s the exact time for how long I’ve been counting the spots on your brother’s face.”

Dean ignored the snort of laughter that came from his brother and sat up a little straighter in his seat then met the eyes of the cherub that sat across from him.

“Spots?” he repeated, confusion lacing his voice slightly, “Sp- do you mean my freckles?” he asked, a smile threating to grace his features any second now.

Castiel just nodded his head and continued his search of the complete freckle count of Dean’s face, “You’ve got allot, certainly more than Sam, I counted once while he was sleeping.” He stated plainly.

Sam looked over with wide eyes and a scandalized expression, “What?” he demanded more than asked which earned a chuckle from his brother, “That’s not funny Dean.” He stated with a look to Dean who just responded with a shrug.

“So how many have you gotten up to?” Dean asked, ignoring a now mumbling Sam about ‘how uncool that was’.

“To be honest I’ve lost count,” he spoke softer now, almost a hint of sadness in his voice, “you kept moving.” He explained with a small sigh before he paused as if he was thinking something over, “They’re very pretty you know.” He spoke after a moment or so.

Dean raised an eyebrow and felt the corners of his lips quirk down, Dean Winchester was not a pretty boy, “Excuse me?” he asked flatly.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused as to what had Dean puzzled, “Your freckles, they’re pretty, what part of that did you not understand?”

“The part where you said I’m pretty, Winchesters aren’t pretty, they’re rugged outdoorsmen.” He spoke with an air of pride and a small grin.

Castiel shook his head regardless, not listening to what he had to say, “I’d even go as far to say they were cute.” He tested; liking the affect he was having on Dean.

“Well I’d go as far to say you’re an idiot.” Dean snapped back, not taking the compliment like anyone else would have.

“My intelligence level is relatively normal if you ask me.” He answered back casually before he resumed his counting, not being affected by the heavy sigh that had just come from the man across from him.

Dean pursed his lips at the response, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing nobody asked you.” He responded back bitterly under his breath. 

An excited look came over Castiel for a moment before he gave a small smile over to Dean, “I’m sorry if I upset you but lean over the table a bit there because I know something that will make you feel better.” He promised.

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned over a bit like he was told but bore an expression the was not amused, “Cas whatever you’ve got to say I’d rather hear it while my kidney isn’t being punctured by this table.” He complained in a flat tone.

Castiel shook his head, “You’re mistaken Dean I’ve got nothing to say to you.” He spoke before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to an unsuspecting Dean.

But unsuspecting really didn’t seem to begin to describe Dean as he sat frozen and wide eyes, his lips pressed against the other’s for what seemed like an eternity before he began to pull away with what seemed to be a smile on his face, “What the hell was that Cas?” he practically choked out the words, but was far from complaining.

“Well outside I saw a young girl crying in front of a boy and he did that to her and she stopped crying. Granted they did it for longer than we did and they went to the backseat of their car after words but I figured it would work on you too. Was I correct?” he asked calmly.

“Yeah Dean,” Same injected with a grin, “was he correct?” he quipped, trying not to laugh.

Dean has never pouted, he has never been cute, and he most certainly was not blushing right now, “I- well- he-.” And no way in hell was he stuttering.

Castiel turned to the other brother with his usual stoic expression, “Do we need to go to the backseat of a car or may I take that as a yes?” he asked the brunette casually.

Sam chuckled and nodded his head as his eyes went from the angel to his current bumbling mess of a brother, “Cas, that’s a hell yes.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This will remain a one-shot and will not progress into further chapters. Oh, and thanks for all the support!


End file.
